50 Sentences BulkheadProwl
by madwriter223 -TF
Summary: TF:A You read the title right. We need more of this pairing out there. Warnings may vary.


Theme Epsilon, Bulkhead/Prowl

#01 – Motion

Nobody could deny it, really – he was big and clumsy and would sooner destroy something than walk around it, never on purpose; and when it happened, Prowl would stop what he was doing and just watch as he climbed back onto his stabilizing servos, as if making sure he was alright.

#02 – Cool

The first time he had met Prowl or watched him use his Ninja'bot moves or saw how graceful he was, Bulkhead could only stare in awe.

#03 – Young

Sari giggled as she watched the two 'bots talking to one another, standing much too close to be casual, especially considering one of them was Prowl; so what if she was only eight, she had woman's intuition that was never wrong.

#04 – Last

"Bumblebee, you know you're my best friend little buddy, but if you laugh at me being with Prowl _one more time_, I'm gonna use my wrecking ball on your head."

#05 – Wrong

Sometimes it felt wrong that someone as sleek and perfect like Prowl wanted to even talk to someone as bulky and awkward as him; othertimes holding the smaller 'bot close felt more than right.

#06 – Gentle

Prowl prided himself for being the only one to know how carefully the green Autobot touched him and only him, while the rest of their team teased him for being 'the most destructive force in the world'.

#07 – One

Bulkhead felt close to crying as he stared at the items before him (he just wanted to hold one, it was not his fault they were too fragile for his big servos), but then he blinked when Prowl scoopped one up and brought it up to his face so he could examine it closely.

#08 – Thousand

There were a thousand ways he could cause trouble and one 'bot who never looked down at him for any of them.

#09 – King

Prowl smiled warmly as Bulkhead jumped to his feet, the chess set falling to the ground as the bigger 'bot crowed in glee "Yes, I rule!!"

#10 – Learn

Art really grew on Bulkhead, and he could happily spend countless solar cycles sitting in front of a canvas and paint; Prowl found the process fascinating and would sit right next to him, watching him create, or reading 'pads, educating himself about this world's artistic background.

#11 – Blur

Bulkhead groaned as Prowl threw his head back with a cry, his sight blurring as his own overload hit him.

#12 – Wait

Bulkhead had found a little seed one day and showed it to Prowl; the cycle'bot then took him outside and dug up a small hole, placing the seed in it before covering it back up, "Now we just have to wait and see what grows out of it."

#13 – Change

The change in their relentionship came slowly, their feelings developing in their own speeds, but it came just the same; both 'bots were willing to accept it without question or regret.

#14 – Command

"With all due respect Prime, but if we wish to hold servos while you or the others are present, it is our private decision and I do not appreciate being ordered not to do it because 'it's a little odd to look at'."

#15 – Hold

"Bulkhead, I appreciate your care for my well-being, but I assure you I will not break if you hold me tighter."

#16 – Need

Prowl stared at his shaking servos, deeply regreting ever allowing himself to fall for the trap of mods and wishing he had one right about then; Bulkhead sat next to him, rubbing his back soothingly as he promised the other to help him through this.

#17 – Vision

Prowl breathed deeply and silently, eyes on the animals grazing over the meadow before him; a little to the left, Bulkhead was not so silent, humming and grunting from time to time as he painstakingly worked on capturing the image of Prowl against the trees.

#18 – Attention

Bumblebee forced down the urge to growl when his best friend once again turned his whole attention towards that stuck up ninja'bot, going so far as to abandon their activity so he could talk with the other; and no, he was _not_ jealous!

#19 – Soul

"Yeah well, that may be true, but if you really were as arrogant as Sentinel said, you'd never spend so much time staring at flowers or animals, being all fascinated by them; 'sides, a rock has a kinder soul than that pompous son of a frag."

#20 – Picture

Prowl wandered through the art gallery and wondered if he should have mentioned he still had that drawing of a single flower Bulkhead had given him on his creation anniversary, but dismissed that idea – the picture was too personal for him to part with.

#21 – Fool

Prowl watched from the shadows as the bigger 'bot sat fiddling with delicate cables with a skillful touch, fixing the piece of machinery seemingly without effort, and wondered how anyone could call him 'stupid'.

#22 – Mad

Blitzwing stared at the oblivious couple, muttering to himself, "Interesting, they're-", his red face appeared "-so disgustingly _cuddly_-", his Random Face twisted into sight with a cackle, "isn't zat _romantic_?!"

#23 – Child

Ratchet watched the two young 'bots with a small smile on his face – they grew up so fast.

#24 – Now

"Bumblebee, shut up and sit down and we'll have a nice chat now about 'bots in love and why you should leave them the frag _alone_."

#25 – Shadow

Prowl sat in the shadows, content to just listen as Bulkhead read a berth time story to Sari.

#26 – Goodbye

Bulkhead was oddly joyful when the Elite Guard left their little town; there was one 'bot on that ship who got a little too close for his liking.

#27 – Hide

Optimus fruitlessly tried to hide his grin as he watched Bulkhead talking Prowl out of his sulk.

#28 – Fortune

Jazz blinked at the confession, then grinned, patting the younger 'bots shoulder, "It is a great fortune to find love during this whole AllSpark mess; I'm happy for you both."

#29 – Safe

Prowl listened patiently as Bulkhead told him all about the movie Sari made him and Bumblebee watch, then wrapped his arms around the other's head as much as he could, petting it in comfort, "Don't worry, it was just a movie – nothing to fear."

#30 – Ghost

Wind ghosted around Prowl's still frame, a few leaves getting stuck in the black and gold armour, and Bulkhead tried to contain the urge to brush them aside, not wanting to disrupt the other's peaceful meditation.

#31 – Book

"Fascinating, is it not Bulkhead?"

#32 – Eye

Prowl leaned closer against the bigger 'bot, optics not moving from the television screen, "Beautiful movie..." he whispered and Bulkhead agreed, wrapping his arm around the slender frame.

#33 – Never

"You're a rarity, that's all – it's almost never when a spark as big as yours has a body matching it."

#34 – Sing

"Bulkhead and Prowl, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-" "Bumblebee, I sincerely advice you to shut you vocaliser off."

#35 – Sudden

The next time Prowl tried to teach Bulkhead to move 'as gentle as the wind', he managed to be prepared when the other's size was suddenly falling in his direction.

#36 – Stop

Whatever it was Prowl was doing to his shoulders, moving the palms of his servos over his plating and easing the tension out of his wiring, Bulkhead never wanted him to stop.

#37 – Time

Time flowed so fast on this planet, everything growing old and disappearing so fast, and Bulkhead found himself wondering what would it be like to have Prowl for so few years only; he had to shake his head a moment later, the thought much too depressing for him.

#38 – Wash

"Bulkhead, I'm not sure if you noticed, but you are dripping mud all over the floor," "Yeah, I know... um, you wanna take a bath with me?"

#39 – Torn

Prowl lifted the torn sweather, and turned to the regretful Bulkhead, "I'm sure Sari won't be mad, now come along, I'll help you fix it."

#40 – History

Thinking back on their shared history, Bulkhead couldn't think of one moment when the Ninja'bot was unkind to him, even before they got together.

#41 – Power

There was something about having the ability to make Prowl smile, even the tiniest bit, that made Bulkhead's spark swell with the sense of accomplishment.

#42 – Bother

"If you want to know so much, I'm 'bothering' with him because he's worth it."

#43 – God

'Oh, Primus, thank you for him being alright.'

#44 – Wall

The wall groaned in protest when Bulkhead leaned heavily against it, his CPU dazed from the kiss Prowl had just given him.

#45 – Naked

Prowl's face looked odly naked without the visor, but his crystal blue optics were the most intake-stopping thing Bulkhead had seen his entire life.

#46 – Drive

They drove together through the empty streets, the stars shining in the sky above them.

#47 – Harm

"Me Grimlock say Car'bot be good to Cycle'bot or me Grimlock make Car'bot sorry."

#48 – Precious

There was something inexplicably precious in the sight of the stoic Prowl playing happily with a stray kitten that followed the larger 'bot home.

#49 – Hunger

He had a large body, so it was perfectly normal for him to hunger for many things in large quantities – oil, energon, entertainment, but most of all, Prowl.

#50 – Believe

They stood before the plant, the seed they had planted now grown and blossoming; Prowl gently traced a finger across one leaf, turning to his bond mate, "I believe it's a rose bush."


End file.
